Oz and Glinda: The After Story of Love
by Glinda-Oz-Forever
Summary: The life of Glinda the Good and Oscar Diggs; aka Oz; after the movie.
1. The Proposal

Oz and Glinda: The After Story of Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Oz the Great and Powerful or The Characters**

Chapter One: The Proposal

As Oz walked down the hallway of the Emerald Palace, he remembers his journey to Oz and how he met the love of his life, Glinda the good. Oz has been in Oz for five months now, and he hopes to soon make Glinda his wife. He proposed to her two months after his arrival, and he couldn't have been more pleased when she accepted his proposal. He still remembers the night he got down on one knee, and presented the ring to her.

_Oz was sitting in his room, staring at the ring he had gotten to ask for Glinda's hand in marriage. He was planning on asking her after supper, but he was too excited to wait. He got up from his bed, and he went to find her. He found Glinda in the library, looking for some kind of book on a high shelf. _

_She found what she was looking for and came down, and Oz came behind her as she got down from the ladder, and wrapped his arm around her, making her jump a little. She turned around to see who it was, and had a smile on her face after seeing that it was Oz. _

_"__I thought I would see you at dinner later, is something the matter?" Glinda asked, starting to sound worried. "No nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see you," Replied Oz, "I wanted to ask you something, now I was going to wait until after supper tonight, but I have to ask you something important." Glinda looks at him, and she says, "Yes, go ahead."_

_Oz begins to get nervous, but he puts those thoughts of nervousness to the back of his mind. He gets down on one knee, and shows her the ring. She was speechless when he did this, not expecting him to do this yet. Then he began his speech, "Glinda, before I came to your land, I was a selfish, conman, who repeatedly broke the hearts of many girls, but with you, I feel like I started living when I met you at that graveyard. Glinda, you changed me into the man I am today, and that man wants to make you his wife,, his life partner, his soul mate. Glinda, will you make me the happiest man in Oz, and marry me?"_

_Glinda just stared at him, and all of a sudden, a huge smile spread across her face, and she flung herself at him, and wrapped her arms around him, chanting "yes" to him. "Yes, I will marry you Oscar! I would love to marry "I love you to Oscar."_

**I will continue this story. I don't know how long it will be, but i will complete it. i am hoping to get some reviews for my chapters. i will continue to write the story even if you don't review it. Glinda-Oz-Forever**


	2. Wedding Plans

Oz and Glinda: The After Story of Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Oz the Great and Powerful or The Characters**

Chapter 2: Wedding Plans

Glinda was in her happy place as she stared at her engagement ring. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it, letting her mind wonder off in a day dream of her wedding, even now as she plans said wedding. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always dreamed of what her wedding day would be like. It saddens her to think that her father will never be able to walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man she loves, and is tying herself to him by marriage.

She's never told Oz that she cries in the middle of the night at times when she has the dreams of her father at the wedding, but she knows that he can probably hear at night if he's awake. Maybe she's even woke him up by her crying. When he sees her in the morning he almost always has a sad smile on his face if she's cried the night before.

She has a dress picked out, someone to officiate the marriage, a flower girl (China Girl), a ring bearer (knuck), and the music (the Munchkins). Oz got his own tux, of course with the help of Finley. The bakers were making the feast as well as the three layer wedding cake.

There was only one week left until the wedding, and she's still wondering if she should just walk herself down the aisle, but she wants someone to give her away. As she thinks of it, she thinks of the person she wants to give her away, and she knew she could find him in the thinker workshop.

The master tinker was the man who helped rebuild the land of Oz, and had even said that her father would be proud to see the woman she became. She wanted him to be the one to walk her down the isle to Oscar, to her new future.

**I made the promise that I would continue the story and I am. I hope that those of you who read this and enjoy it will continue to read it. I will keep my promise to the readers who enjoy this fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oz and Glinda: The After Story of Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Oz the Great and Powerful or The Characters**

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Today was the day Glinda had dreamt of since she was a little girl; her wedding day! She couldn't be happier than she was linked arms with the Master Tinker, getting ready to make her entrance to walk to the man she was about to marry. China Girl started walking and throwing yellow rose petals around the floor, making it to the end of the isle.

It was time for Glinda to start her way to down the aisle, and she couldn't be any more nervous than she was walking towards the hall. She rounded the corner, and there he was. Oz. The man she was walking to, to start their lives as husband and wife. Glinda had to steady herself so that she wouldn't run down the aisle to him, because if the Master Tinker wasn't linked arms with her that was most likely what would happen.

Oz could not keep the smile off his face that appeared once he saw his soon-to-be wife walk towards him, in a dress that did justice to her in every way possible. She soon joined him at the end of the aisle, and they took each others hands; turning to face to Minister. Once everyone in the audience was seated, the Minister began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Glinda the Good and Oz Diggs. Now, before they begin their vows, does anyone here object to this marriage?," the Minister pauses to see if anyone objects, "Seeing as no one objects, groom, would you like to begin the vows?" asks the Minister.

Oscar begins his vows,"Glinda, since the day i met you in that graveyard, I knew that deep down, i loved you. Everything we have been through, every obstacle we have faced, my love for you grew even more. From this day on i promise to stand by your side supporting you, helping you, and loving you as it should. Glinda, i can't imagine anyone i would rather marry." As he ends, Glinda has silent tears falling from her eyes. She doesn't realize until it's her turn to say her vows.

Glinda regains steadiness into her voice, trying to hide the uneasiness from the crowd. "Oscar, when i first saw you, i felt a kind of love that i had never felt before. When I'm with you, i feel safe, protected, and loved. I promise to you that i will forever be faithful to you, you never have to worry about the strength of my love towards you, because my heart is yours, forever. You are an amazing and loving man, who i am very happy to have as my husband. I am yours forever."

Everyone is brought to tears by both of their speeches, moved by the love they share for each other. "Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Oscar Diggs!" announces the Minister. Everyone is on their feet cheering for the newly wedded couple.

** Now, I saw my first review today, so here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the review, I can tell by it that you enjoy the story. I hope that you will continue to read it as I continue. I have asked someone to beta for me, so I may have one soon. Please continue to review on the future chapters. I'll be posting again tomorrow, I promise. Yours Truly, Glinda-Oz-Forever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I'm very sorry that I haven't been writing the new chapters recently, **

**but i have had a very busy life right now with school, family problems, and my **

**boyfriend breaking up with me. I am currently writing the new chapter and will **

**continue writing them in my spare time. I will have the new chapter out before **

**next Sunday, I promise that will happen.**

**Sincerely,**

**Glinda-Oz-Forever**


	5. Chapter 5

Oz and Glinda: The After Story of Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Oz the Great and Powerful or The Characters**

Chapter Four: After the Wedding

Oz carries Glinda over the threshold of their bedroom, and brings her over to the bed. He places her down on the bed and removes her dress, and stares at her completely flat stomach. He removes his jacket and shirt, returning down to Glinda's level and they begin to make out.

Glinda awoke the next morning with the sheets surrounding her, looking next to her to see her new husband next to her, asleep. She was happy, happier than she's been since her father was killed. Oz began to wake up, and when he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful wife. "Good morning my beautiful wife." He greets his wife. "Good morning Oscar." replied Glinda, "How did you sleep?" asked Oz. "Great, happy that we're finally married." She answered. They began to kiss again and they started where they left off the night before.

Two Weeks Later

Glinda was walking around the palace, thinking of how it was amazing marriage was. She thought of what could happen later on in their marriage. She wondered what Oz would think if she told him that she was thinking of the events that might happen later on in their marriage. She wondered what their children might look like, how they would call her mommy and Oscar daddy. It made her happy to think of what could happen in the next two or three years.

Oz was lying in his bed, thinking of his beautiful wife. He wondered what she was doing right that moment, picturing her as she was the night before, and all he could think of was what she would look like with their child within her womb in a few years. He knew that the decision was completely up to Gilnda, seeing as it's her body, but he couldn't stop his mind wondering to the future, his future with Glinda.

**I am very sorry that it's been so long since I've posted, but I have been so busy with school, work, and getting over my boyfriend breaking up with me, but I will be writing the next chapter after posting this one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it for all of my readers.**

**Sincerely, Lanna**


End file.
